U.S. patent application publication No. US20110132796A1 (Epstein) purports to disclose a multi-compartment food tray that includes at least a first compartment and a second compartment formed from a paperboard material. Each compartment includes a compartment lip, and a carrier constructed from a paperboard material and including openings receiving the first and second compartments. Each compartment lip may be mechanically coupled to the carrier to create an interface. The interface may remain coupled during food reconstitution, and may include at least one surface having a coating. The first compartment may have a different volume than the second compartment.